A New Light
by I'M GONNA EAT YA
Summary: One night, Maka is warned by a mysterious stranger that somebody has put a price on her head. Ever since then, Maka's life had started to fall apart, what will happen? Takes place after the 51st episode. WARNING: intense language and suggestive themes. Oh, and the writer is INSANE! HAHAHA
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): OMIGOSH SO ONE OF MY FRIENDS GOT ME HOOKED ON SOUL EATER AND I LOVE IT SOOOOOOOO MUCH! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN CHOCOLATE DONUTS!... OK I WAS OVERREACTING A LITTLE BUT SERIOUSLY WHY IS SOUL SO SEXY?! I WILL JUST DIE! AND MAKA IS SO KICK ASS I JUST LOVE THEM ALL! Anyhoo ENJOY! Oops, disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! IF I DID THE SHOW WOULD GO ON FOREVER AND EVER.**

**MAKA'S P.O.V WOOOOOOO! Sorry, still a little excited. * cheesy grin***

I stared at the all too familiar ceiling of my bedroom. Normally, I wouldn't have had trouble sleeping, but ever since last week my curiosity has been a pain in the ass. I could sense a powerful soul, but I couldn't tell what it was. It seemed like I had seen a soul like this before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and sat up, I will never sleep again, unless I see what that thing is. I contemplated on waking Soul, but decided better of it. He gets grumpy when he doesn't get enough sleep, but I mean, that's perfectly understandable. I crept out of my window and walked to where the soul was. I ended up in a familiar alley, causing me to shudder. It was the Alley where I found out how to make myself stronger. I brought back so many memories but I shook my head. _No, Maka. There is no time for reminiscing, you came here for a purpose._ I looked around buit's he alley was completely empty. I felt a cold wind coming from the wind, and sighed.

" There is no need to hide." I said to the darkness. I felt slightly foolish until I heard some scuffling.

" Who said anything about hiding?" A snarky voice sneered. I couldn't exactly tell if it was female or male, but shook my head again. _Pay attention Maka._

" If you aren't hiding, then why can't I see you?" I deadpanned. I saw a flash of light and a man garbed in black stook smirking. He had black hair and brown eyes, I was slightly unsettled by his voice, it reminded me of Crona.

" Just making an entrance for a pretty little meister." He chuckled. I took a step back, he was acting playful but his presence was hostile. _Good thinking, coming out here without Soul, or any weapon for that matter. _I glared at him,

" What _are_ you?"

" Hmm, good question. I guess you could call me a homemade assassin." He put his finger on his chin.

" You can't be an artificial life form, you have a soul." I replied.

" Oh dear," He smiled.

" Who are you?" I took another step back. He took another one forward.

" Hmmm, you are a strange little girl, _Maka._" The man purred.

" Answer me!" I raised my voice.

" Oh, are we getting a little pushy? Oh yes, how is Kid? And Black Star? Patty? Liz? So-"

" Stop!" I yelled. His grin got even bigger,

" You could make this easy for everyone and just come with me." He smirked.

" That wouldn't be cool at all." A voice called, making relief flood through me. Soul landed next to me, slouched over with a bored look in his red eyes. I knew better than that though, he was trying hide his exhaustion. After all, the sun was just starting to come up. He changed into his scythe form, and I smirked at the man.

" No need to get so defensive, I just wanted to tell dear Maka something." He turned around.

" And that is?" Soul asked. He turned around to me with a crazed grin, suddenly he was right in front of me and knocked Soul out of my hands.

" You haven't been forgotten, a witch put a price on your head so I suggest you keep eye out." He whispered, and he was gone. I turned back to Soul who was glaring after the guy.

" What did the guy say." He asked while I helped him up from the ground.

" I'll tell you later, we should go home." I said looking behind me.

"Maka."

" Ye-" He smacked the back of my head, not too hard but it still hurt a little.

" Don't go wandering off on three in the morning, or at least not without me or somebody else." Soul's stern gaze made me scoff.

" I can take care of myself, thank you." I blew my hair out of my face. We went back to our apartment, but I had a feeling that we would argue about it later. I took a shower and got ready for school, just as I was tying my pigtails, I heard Soul call.

" C'mon Maka, we'll be late." He said it in a nonchalant sort of way, which bugged me. I envied that he could be so calm and collected. I walked out of my room and said goodbye to Blair, who was snoozing on the couch. We didn't really have time for breakfast which worsened Soul's bad mood. We rode on his yellow bike to school, and just barely made it to Dr. Stein's class. I took my seat next to Liz and Patty.

" Maka, what's up with Soul? He seems grumpy." Liz observed causing me to sigh.

" We has an early encounter with.." I trailed off, I still didn't know what he was and it was killing me.

" Maka, Soul, go to the Death room." Stein said. I stood up and we headed through the hallways. As soon as we got in the Death roois my idioy father tackled me.

" MAAAAAKAAAAA! PAPA LOOOVES YOU!" He squeezed me. I pushed him off and wordlessly walked towards Death. _Damn, that sounded cool, I should coordinate that with my poem writing and become the new Edgar Allen Poe._ Shut up! Not the time.

" Ah! Hello! Hello!" Death gave us peace signs. " I have a mission for you two!"

" Great!" I smiled, but Soul just grumbled under his breath. Something about ' over achiever' .

" I need you to go to Spain and check up on a small town there, there have been reported Witch sightings. We nodded as he filled us with the rest of the details, with Papa sitting in the corner crying like a baby. We headed off, itching for some action.

**(A/N): HAHAHAHWHEHEHHEHEHEEHEHEHEHE.**

**Maka: Is she ok?**

**Black Star: YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! YAHOO!**

**Me: CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I FEEL A LITTLE BIT CRAZED. I AM LIKE A SOUL EATER FANGIRL. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, CAN YOU IMAGINE ME WITH THAT KIND OF POWER?! * eye twitch* ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!?**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I frowned at my growling stomach, we had been in Spain all day, yet there was no sign of a witch. Not to mention Soul was more grouchy than a Grizzly bear in heat. Stars were being scattered across the sky when I sighed,

" Might as well give-"

" Look out!" Soul pushed me out of the way as a blue light flew past us. I thanked him and stood up. He transformed into a scythe and we looked at the witch before us.

" Ahaha, Maka." She grinned evilly at me.

" Oh no," I muttered, she must've known about the price. Something charged past her and stopped right in from us. It was the ugliest thing I had ever seen, but she giggled and said,

" Meet Sparky, he does my dirty work for me." She giggled and disappeared.

" Damn." Soul cursed. A tentacle shot out from Sparky and I dodged it and sliced it off, yet another one hit me right into the side of a building. I felt my ribs crack but jumped down. " Maka, are you ok?"

" Yeah tha-"

" This is your fault." Soul growled.

" What?" I stared at him shocked. There was no answer so ran back to Sparky, ready to kill his ugly ass. Tentacles shot your from anywhere and I tried to dodge or cut them but they kept coming.

" Maka! Pay attention." Soul snapped.

" _I am, Soul._" I snapped at him, yet ironically, a tentacle grabbed by the leg and slammed me to the ground.

" Oh really?" He asked. There was a painful twinge in my hand and I knew he was burning me. I ran through all the tentacles, targeting Sparky's leg. Claws dug into my side and I almost fell to the ground, but I had to stay strong.

" Maka-"

" I get it Soul,_ butt out._" I was furious, all he's done was spout insults at me. The burning was killing me now but I wasn't finished yet. A sharp tentacle caught me off guard, and shot right through me. I gasped, and fell to the ground.

" Maka! You have to get up! Or are your ankles too fat?' Soul snapped, and so did I. I threw him down and ripped the tentacle out me. I just left him there, shouting at me, I ran right under Sparky and punched him. He roared and tried to squash me, but I dodged quickly. I took another running start and knocked him all the way onto the bridge.

" That's enough." A voice said and suddenly I was blinded by blue light, I stumbled back. Right over the edge of the bridge. I heard yells, but I could only focus on the coldness surrounding me, and the blood seeping out of my side. My eyes slowly closed as I went under. Everything was black... even my blood.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

" Maka!" I yelled as she fell over side. The witch cackled and disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke. I jumped over the side of the bridge without even thinking. It was freezing, but going back without Maka was not a choice. I dove under to see the girl sinking lower and lower, I swam and wrapped my arm around her waist. I gasped the second we hit the surface but Maka remained completely still. I swan to the rocky bank and pushed her up on the grass. She wasn't breathing, so I had to do the unthinkable. I had to give her mouth to mouth. Luckily I got a slight breath for her going and took her home as fast as possible. She was on my back when I ran into the school,

" Naigus! Dr. Stein! " I called getting stares from people, but I couldn't care less. We went to the infirmary, where Maka was taken and I was locked out. I sat there steaming at her stupid decisions, _Why the hell did she throw me down?_ Dr. Stein told me to report to Death, so I sighed and got up. When I entered, I was greeted by Death and Maka's idiot father.

" WHERE IS MY MAKA?" He cried.

" She is in the infirmary." I didn't even look at him. He was gone in a second.

" So I'm guessing the mission is a failure?" Death asked. I shrugged,

" We were ambushed by a witch who apparently knew Maka." I said.

" That is strange, very strange indeed. I will have to talk to Maka later." He nodded his head and waved me away. I went back and sat outside of the infirmary. Black Star, Kid and the others came up to.

" Soul, what happened?" Liz asked.

" It's all her fault." I snapped at her, causing her to look at me shocked. Dr. Stein walked out and pushed his glasses up,

" You all may come in, except you Soul, she doesn't wish to see you." he said. Everybody's jaw dropped on that one, and they all shot me apologetic looks before walking in. Dr. Stein looked at me unhappily, " Maka told me what happened, and I think that you should apologize." He said before walking away. Then Spirit walked up and leaned against the wall.

" I'd like to have a word with you." He said.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I sat in my bed, surrounded by my friends, well there was someone missing.

" YOUR GOD IS HERE TO HEAL YOU!" Black Star jumped onto my bed, causing me to wince.

" Get off her Black Star, or you will become my new test subject." Dr. Stein said walking through the door. He immediately jumped off and made a face.

" So, why can't Soul come in?" Kid asked the question that was on everyone's mind. I looked down, I was shaking and I let my bangs cover my face. I showed them my blistered hands, causing them all to stare in shock.

" You two got in a fight?" Tsubaki asked.

" No," I laughed a little," he basically shouted insults at me while I almost died." I looked at my hands. _Is this my fault? Did I say or do something? He's usually grumpy when he doesn't get enough sleep, but not like this. Is he blaming me for this? For the accident that happened with Crona? I still did. Does he not want to be partners anymore? _My head hung and I put my face in my hands.

" Maka! Your head!" Kid ran over, I thought that there was some sort of problem, like brain coming out or whatever but Kid smiled, " There, perfectly symmetrical!"

" Unlike your hair." I said, causing him to collapse. What can I say? I was not in a joking mood.

" I am a horrible person, I don't even deserve to live." Patty and Liz waved before dragging him out of the room. I leaned back and sighed,

" We'll let you sleep, goodbye Maka." Tsubaki pulled Black Star out of the room. I closed my eyes and everything was dark, even my blood.

**(A/N): OHHH NOOOOOO, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Oh and to add onto that I have no idea, I'm just going along with my train of thought. A special thanks to Tawny Haired Wild Flower! You were my first review, which means you get a shoutout!**

**Maka: Don't you give everybody who reviews a shout out.**

**Me: SILENCE. Anyhoo, I want to let you know that your thought was close to what I am trying to do, but not exactly. I don't exactly want to ruin the idea I have right now, so you're just gonna have to read! Also I would like to let everybody know, that my autocorrect is unpredictable, like a monkey on cocaine. Sometimes I don't really notice, when it changes a word, so if you notice something that seems strange, tell me please? Ok, I will quit blabbering, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): YAHOO! I hope I'm not turning into Black Star... Anyways THANK YOU InuYashaFan1250. To answer your questions**

**1: That was a mistake, I'll fix it right away**

**2: Yes, there is a reason, that will be revealed in later chapters.**

**3: That was Dr. Stein's doing, but it was only because Maka seemed so distressed.**

**I also think chapter one is my best chapter, so far. I too, like Inuyasha. HE IS AWESOME! BUT I GOTTA CONTINUE THE STORY SO I HAVE TO STOP FANGIRLING! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. BUT I SO WOULD IF I COULD! ENJOY MY BEAUTIES!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_" Soul?" I looked around in the darkness, I was in some sort of void. Did the witch put a spell on me? A voice, calling me. It seems so distant, I can't make out any words. Wait, I feel a soul... What is that? I think it's the guy from the other night. What's he doing to me! I feel like I'm sinking, slowly. Soul, I'm so sorry. I can't breathe..._

I shot up from my dream, I was breathing heavily, and I was covered in sweat.

" Did you have a nice dream?" Someone said.

" You." I tried to get up, but barely succeeded. He giggled and spun around the room, _weirdo._

" Follow me." He opened the door. I knew it was a stupid idea, but something was off, I didn't think he would hurt me. I limped along with some crutches, through the empty, dark hallways. " Remind you of something?" He gestured around him. Was he referring to my dream?

" Yes I was, your mind is quite easy to read as well." He smirked.

" Why are you here?" I defiantly looked at him.

" Easy," his voice deepened," To kill you." His body quaked and fur started sprouting from him. That's where I remembered his soul, he was a werewolf._ Run, you idiot! Run!_ I ran the best a person on crutches could but he grabbed me easily. " This is all too easy." He chuckled. I was thrown against a wall, and I started coughing up... Black Blood? I felt something in my mind twitch, but I shook it off. His claws grazed my side, causing me to hiss in pain. Somebody would be on their way by now, but it might be too late. He teeth clamped down on my arm causing me to scream.

" Stop!" I tried to get away, but he threw me like a rag doll into the lockers.

" You're just a weak, little girl." He laughed. More blood was coming, and I started laughing. I couldn't control my body actions, I stood up and giggled.

" Oh look at all this blood!" I twirled, causing him to glare. I twitched and inserted my foot into his face. He went flying, but I wasn't done yet. " Running away, are we wolfy?" I ran after him, I grabbed his tail and slammed him through a wall. We were in the courtyard now, and I was covered in blood. I stood there haunched over, giggling when Kid and Dr. Stein ran onto the scene. I grabbed his paw and threw him into a tree.

" Maka!" Someone yelled, but I was cackling.

" Awww, did I kill the little doggy?" Blood was still running from my side, but I didn't feel anything. The madness was taking me over, I would be lost forever. _No, you have to fight. Think about your friends, think about Soul. You can't give them up. _I had to stop it. I fell on my knees and screamed, I held my held and shook it.

" Maka!" Someone else yelled. I was furious, I couldn't let this get the better of me, I punched a tree and it caused a twinge of pain. I punched it over and over, the pain coming back. I collapsed onto the ground. Black spots invaded my vision, but I refused to go out. Someone lifted me from the ground and I laughed again, this time intentionally.

" I made a mess, didn't I Soul?" I looked at him, but he disappeared. I was hallucinating him. I screamed out in pain and anguish. " Answer me you bastard!" I was sobbing when Kid came up.

" Maka?" Patty asked from her gun form.

" Are you ok?" Black Star ran up.

" DOES SHE LOOK OK YOU IDIOT?" Liz yelled. Soul came up last, he merely looked at me shocked. Tsubaki helped me up and I stood there, looking at all the damage I had caused. I was injured, but I felt stronger. The sol was floating around and I looked at it unimpressed.

" Cocky bastard." I muttered, and walked to Dr. Stein. " So I'm guessing you wanna know, right?" I grinned. I honestly had no idea where this new found confidence came from, but it was helping me so far.

" Let's take this to the death room," He said, and I sighed.

" Can my friends come? I would tell them anyways." I looked at him. He seemed to ponder it, but nodded. I waved them up and we walked through the destroyed hallways.

" Ahh, hello, hello!" Shinigami waved.

" MAKA! WHAT'S ALL THAT BLACK STUFF ON YOU?" Papa runs towards me.

" My blood." I said, causing everyone to stare.

" What?" Soul said.

" A witch has put a price on my head, and that guy was one of the many assassins that wanted the prize, as was the witch in Spain." I said. " Luckily, I somehow activated my black blood, which resulted in his death."

" Hmm, this IS interesting." Shinigami said.

" C'mon, just let me cut her open!" Dr. Stein looked at me creepily. I cocked my head at him and giggled,

" My blood's black ya' know." Everyone took a step back except Shinigami and Soul.

" Perhaps it would be best if you didn't do anymore missions." Spirit said.

" No way! If you're worried about me, put another group with us, but don't stop us from going on missions." I clenched my hand into a fist.

" Dr. Stein and I will have to discuss the possibilities, meanwhile why don't you go to the infirmary." Shinigami suggested. I nodded and we left,

" Maka that was...TOTALLY KICK ASS!" Black Star jumped up. I laughed at him and smiled.

" Um.. I actually need to talk to Maka alone." Soul said. I turned to him surprised, but shrugged and we continued walking. " Was the whole Spain incident all my fault?" He asked.

" Not all your fault, but I wish you would have more faith in me. I am your partner, I just want to forget it." I laughed.

" That would be cool." He smirked and we high fived.

**Soul's P.O.V. (OH MY GOOOOOOOD SEXY BEAST!)**

We walked to the infirmary, and I walked in with Maka. Ms. Marie almost had attack when she saw her covered in blood. I wanted to tell Maka why I was mad at her, but I couldn't give up the chance of putting the fight behind us. So I kept it to myself, but I made a vow, anybody who tried to kill Maka, would suffer.

**(A/N): HAHAHA WHY WAS HE MAD AT HER? HMM? HMMM? HMMMMMMM!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): HAHAHAHAHA THIRD CHAPTER OF THE DAY! DAMN I AM GOOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I WISH I COULD HUG ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! * SQUEEZES TERRIFIED PEOPLE* DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, IF I DID ALL THE POPULAR COUPLES THAT WE SHIPPED WOULD HAPPEN! ENJOY MY PENGUIN UNICORNS!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

It was my turn to cook since Soul had been fending in his own for a whole week. I looked at the types of noodles at DeathMart, _Egg Noodles or Spaghetti Noodles? Hmm well Spaghetti Noodles is good for, well, spaghetti. Egg Noodles are good for pasta, and various other dishes. Ah, screw it, I'll just get both._ Someone walked beside me and studied the noodles as well,

" Geez, I don't know whether to decide in Egg noodles or Spaghetti noodles." He scratched the back of his head. I laughed a little and looked up,

HOLY SEX GOD, THIS GUY IS BEAUTIFUL. I could just hear Liz screaming and fangirling.

" I suggest just getting both." I smiled a little before turning to leave.

" Thank you, _Maka._" he said. I turned around but was shoved into a rack of food. " Maybe after this I can afford to get both." I turned and ran through the door after dropping my stuff. What? I can't shoplift! I was outside but Soul was no where in sight. Dammit. I was thrown against a building and people were screaming. _C'mon, Maka, activate your black blood._ A hand grabbed my foot and hit me against the street. " You're so weak, I guess you really depend on your weapon." He laughed. That did it,I felt my lips turn up in a smile. I had more control than last time, I could tell. I rammed into him, making him fly down the street. I giggled and waved, I grabbed his arm and hit him against the ground, over and over again. Finally his soul came floating out of his dead body.

" Whoops!" I cackled. I fought against the black blood, and managed to deactivate It. I started to fall to the ground but two arms caught me.

" Maka! Are you ok?" Soul held me up. I nodded a little, and laughed weakly,

" That guy really pissed me off." I held on to him, I was shaking slightly but he sighed.

" We should go to the DWMA and report this." He said. I nodded but I couldn't move. He sighed and put me on his bike. We drove and reported to Death who said something about going to see Dr. Stein. I was hesitant but I didn't want to let Soul see so we continued to his laboratory.

" Ah, finally decided to let me operate on you." He gave a crazy grin, but I gave open right back, my eye twitched a little for emphasis. He cleared his throat, " Or not, but I have an idea to make your bond stronger." I looked at Soul, and he just shrugged, _Dammit Soul, don't leave me with this decision,_

" Fine." I said. He grinned and opened the door wider, we walked in and he lit some candles,

" You've done this before, and the end result wasn't the best, so I thought we could try again." He gestured to the couch. I sighed, hoping it would turn out better. " Alright, Soul Eater first." He nodded.

" Your chest is too flat, you won't let anybody help you, you are almost emo, and you are too uptight." He said without hesitation.

" And you're a sadist, who loves to make fun of people who aren't 'cool', you always go through with things before telling me, you think you are stronger than me, and you always have this bored expression on your face, like you just listened to Excalibur talk." I said back.

" I believe I'm stronger than you because I am." He stood up, irritated. " A meister is nothing without their weapon."

" That's not true!" I stood up.

" You're an injured little girl, who hates men just because her dad slept around." He said, glaring.

" Would you just shut up!" I yelled. I felt my Black Blood stir and I walked outside. I couldn't use my blood on them. Soul followed me all the way to the DWMA. " Stop following me!" I yelled.

" Admit it!" He yelled back. " I am stronger than you." my lips turned up into a grin.

" How about we find out?" I giggled. His eyes widened but he didn't back down. His arm changed to a scythe and he growled,

" Bring it." We clashed, and I threw him into a tree. He kept trying to cut me, but I knew his fighting pattern. I tossed him onto the ground where a crowd was forming.

" We are done with this." I said turning to leave.

" SOUL!" somebody yelled ,I turned around and his fist connected with my face I went flying into the trees.

" GODDAMMIT YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I walked through the woods trying to calm down, I knew I had gotten lost but I didn't want to admit it. Something grabbed my arm and I turned around, and grinned.

" I thought I killed you?" I looked at the werewolf.

" I'm his brother." He said, baring his teeth.

" Okey Dokey." I said, then proceeded to faint.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

I watched as she flew through the forest, and smirked. I win. _Yes, congratulations, you just beat up your partner, best friend, oh and first love._Yeah... Wait, she isn't my first love! That's so uncool. _So is beating up a girl. _Damn you're right.

" You." Somebody said from behind me. I turned around to face Spirit, " You hurt Maka." He glared at me.

" Spirit!" Dr. Stein ran.

" Don't stop me Stein." Parts of his scythe came out of his back.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

_My head hurts, where the hell am I? I went to Dr. Stein's and... Oh Damn it. I'm on somebody's back? Oh yeah, the wolf guy's brother. Soul was right, I'm pathetic. I don't want to activate my black blood, but I can't sit around and wait for help. _I smirked, this will be awesome.

" MAKA-"

" Wha-"

" CHOP!" I hit him on the head and he fell over. I smirked, and ran through the woods.

" I'LL GET YOU!" I kept running, but I couldn't stop laughing. The black blood was pulsing, making me weak. I couldn't take it much longer but ran into someone. I looked up and gasped,

" N-no, you're dead. CRONA KILLED YOU!" I yelled at the person," GET AWAY FROM ME!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

A blood curdling scream was heard throughout Death City.

**(A/N): OHHHHH SNAP! WHO COULD IT BE? It's actually very obvious, but eh. THANK YOU Pink-Wand-Witch, that truly means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): YES ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM ON A FRACKING ROLL! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION! Disclaimer: I don't *sob* own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I awoke in a dark room, I tried to move only to realize my arms were chained to the ceiling. I rolled my stiff muscles, and looked around.

" Medusa!" I yelled furiously. I looked around the dark room until I felt a drop of water hit my back. It made me realize how cold it was in the room. I forcefully put my hands on my head and gasped. It was soaked, and put in a bun.

" Sorry you were unconscious, but I couldn't leave you with all that blood in your hair." Medusa chuckled as she walked in.

" YOU GAVE ME A BATH? YOU PEDOPHILIC, PERV-"

" Maka!" A familiar voice called.

" C-Crona?" I looked at him.

**Soul's P.O.V ( AHHHHHHHH! WHY IS HE SOOO HAWWWWT!?)**

" Alright, we need teams to search for Maka. Soul, Kid, Black Star, and your weapons will be in one grou-"

" YOUR GOD WILL SAVE THE DAY! YAHOO!" Black Star screamed causing all of us to sweat drop. We took off into the woods, and searched.

" Wait! That's one of Maka's hairbands!" Kid picked one up. " Oh dear, she's only missing one that's asymmetrical." He said with a tear in his eye.

" How do you know, how that's hers?" Liz asked, looking a little creeped out.

" One day her pigtails were asymmetrical, so I fixed them." He said proudly causing all of us to sigh. Kid stood up in a flash, and stared into the woods. " Liz, Patty, I need you in weapon form." They jumped into their twin pistol forms, and Tsubaki turned into the demon sword. I turned my arm into, my scythe blade. The dude that Maka killed ran right into the clearing we were in.

" Hey! It's the werewolf that Maka destroyed!" Liz said.

" For the last time, I am his brother!" He growled," and I don't know where she is."

" We never asked if you did." I spat. I noticed that he moved to the side whenever we did." Kid, try and see if you can sense Maka's soul in that direction." I pointed toward the wolf. He nodded and closed his eyes, his eyes flew open.

" She's there." He said.

" ALRIGHT! THEN I SUGGEST YOU LET YOUR GOD TAKE THIS ONE! YAHOOO!" Black Star jumped into the air, and landed of the wolf's shoulders. We ran around him and continued until Kid suddenly stopped.

" W-we are right on top of her soul, I don't understand." He said. I thought about what he said, and stuck my blade into the ground. I had made a large circle around me and told him,

" We need Patty and Liz in their human form, so we can all jump on this together." I explained. They saw what I was doing so we held our breath and jumped, to find my presumption was correct as we fell through the ground.

**Maka's P.O.V. ( 5 minutes earlier)**

" Crona! What are you doing here?" I looked at him in horror.

" Lady Medusa told me she would kill you if I didn't." He said.

" You bitch!" I screamed at her. " Let me down so I can kick your ass!" I struggled even harder, but it was to no avail. She cackled,

" Please, I'm not a fool, I know you activated your Black Blood somehow."

" Why did you put a price on my head?" I asked, glaring.

" Oh, it wasn't I, who put the price out." She grinned evilly.

" Who was it then?" I wasn't sure to believe the witch or not, she tortured Crona, and that was more than enough reason to not trust her.

" I-" she was interrupted when the ceiling fell in... right on top of me. I heard a bunch of coughing, but I realized I could hardly breathe. I groaned at the weight that was on my back.

" Soul, you're sitting on Maka." I could make out Patty's voice. The weight was immediately lifted off, thank death. I felt two arms grab my own, but I was still restricted by the chains that were under the collapsed ceiling. I coughed at the dust and saw Soul about to cut the chains, but they were suddenly yanked forward and were headed to Medusa. Soul cut them and the turned into snakes, their heads were on my wrists and they dug their fangs into my flesh. I gasped in pain and almost fell to the ground, but Liz held me up. I knew the only way to survive was to activate my black blood. I grinned wickedly, and stood up. I walked towards Medusa, giggling.

" Well, Witchy? What's it gonna be?" I cocked my head. Crona was staring at me in horror.

" This isn't finished." She smiled, before her and Crona disappearing completely. I growled, and punched the wall. She had gotten away, with Crona. My knuckles were bleeding, my outfit was torn and you could see the cuts on my stomach, my hair was wet and everywhere. I knew I didn't look good, but I wanted nothing more than to just eat some pizza, and go home. I felt a smack to the back of my head and turned around,

" What!?" I snapped at Soul.

" Didn't I tell you to not wander off?" He gave me a smirk. I felt my eye twitch,

" Maka-"

" Wait! I-"

" CHOP!" I hit him on the head, with a book.

" Damn woman, where do you get these books?" He groaned, causing me to smile a little.

" It doesn't matter we're even." I laughed. He gave his shark tooth grin and sat up,

" Fine." I gave him my hand and he pulled himself up. We held hands for a second, but then dropped them. It was time to head back to the DWMA.

**(A/N): I feel like this chapter wasn't my best work, maybe it was a little rushed? Sorry, you guys deserve my best, and I will give it to you! Also, do you guys hate when people add their OC? I wanted to do that, but I don't want it to ruin the story, so give me your opinion! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Last chapter wasn't very good, and you guys deserve the best, so I promise! NO MORE SLACKING, I SWEAR! FORGIVE ME! AND THANKS FOR THE IDEAS! ENJOY! Oh yeah, disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I hate repeating that I don't.**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I sat on the bench, Soul told me that being holed up in my room wasn't 'cool'. I've been put off all missions until they find the witch who wanted me dead. Like that was going to stop me though, _I will find Medusa and I will save Crona._ I wiped the bead of sweat off my brow, it was way too hot to be playing basketball. To think Soul tried to make me play! He knows I don't understand the game, or most games for that matter. _Well, maybe if you were a bit more social, you would understand simple games, such as basketball. _Oh, shut it. I thought I had gotten rid of you. _I am just a figure of you're imagination and you are arguing with me, can someone say crazy? _I take offense to that, and you are arguing back so again, shut it.

" Maka." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the source of the voice. It was Soul, and he was soaked with sweat. I scrunched my nose in disgust, as he shook himself.

" Yes?" I asked. I was shocked at how my voice trembled with such a simple response.

" Come play with us, I'm getting tired of losing, and I need someone to beat." He smirked. I scoffed at him,

" Exactly why I'm not playing." I crossed my arms.

" Whatever." He shrugged and then his actions made my stomach drop. He lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the asphalt. I felt my cheeks redden, and stared at his toned chest. Steam was literally coming off his body, which made me worry all the worse. I checked out his six pack but my eyes froze on the long scar, he had gotten during battle with Crona.

" Like what you see?" He asked, as I ducked my head in shame. Partially, for being caught while checking him out, also for his scar. I will always blame myself for that accident. _What was he thinking when he threw himself in the way? I'm not worth that much, besides, if Stein and Papa hadn't shown up, we would both be dead right now. I was useless without him, I still am due to the fact that I refuse to activate my black blood._ He sighed and shook his head, drops of sweat coming from his white/gray hair. " How may times do I have to tell you, that it was not your fault."

" You can tell me countless times, I won't ever forgive myself." I laughed weakly. He stared at me, as if weighing his options on something. He walk toward me, with an evil grin adorning his face. " What are you-" I cut off as he scooped me up, bridal style. " Ah! What are you doing?!" I tried to scramble out of his grasp, but he refused to release his iron grip on me. HIS BARE CHEST IS MAKING CONTACT WITH ME, WHAT DO I DO!?

" You are playing with us," he said simply.

" As if," I scoffed," You could get me down there, but I won't play!" I stuck up my nose stubbornly.

" You will." He said, as if it was a fact.

" Or else, what?" I smirked.

" I'll tickle you," He said.

" You wouldn't." I glared at him. If there was one thing I hated more than basketball, it was being tickled.

" Try me." Soul's grin was so evil, Medusa would be impressed. He sat me down despite all my glares. As he sat me down, I weighed what options I had. A): Get tickled, B): Run, or C): Play and make a fool out of myself. He stared at me, as if waiting for a reaction, and when I did nothing he smirked as if saying ' I win'. _I think you should go with B, they are all tired and sweaty, so you could endure longer. _That's actually a good idea, now I just have to play it off as I'm going to play. I huffed and walked towards the others and when I got their, I turned around and flashed Soul a grin. His confused look made me want to laugh, but the next second I was gone.

**Soul's P.O.V.**

She turned around and flashed me a cheesy grin. _What the hell is she planning?_ I blinked and when my eyes opened, all that was left was a trail of dust. She ran off, that little devil!

" C'mon!" I ran after her, with the others following. _She is not getting away that easily, she is going to have some human contact, whether she likes it or not. _She was still running when the others ran out of gas, but I wouldn't give up that easily. I saw her turn into an alley which I knew was a dead end, I grinned. I turned into the lane, and my jaw dropped. _HOW THE HELL IS IT_ EMPTY? I looked around, but she wasn't there. I sighed and continued my search on the street. Right as I went around the corner, I heard a crash which made me step back. I peered around the building to see her hanging from the fire escape. _That's clever, I completely forgot to look up._ She was facing towards the end of the alley, so I decided that it was my best time. I crept up behind her and tackled her.

" Ah!" She struggled under my grasp. I grinned, she was going to pay the price. I straddled her and pinned her hands above her head. _Aww, her cheeks are red, you're embarrassing her. That's really cute- wait no it's not, stupid head._ " Soul, get off of me!" She tried to wiggle, but I managed to hold both her hands with one of mine. I poked her in the side and she squeaked. " Sto-" My fingers furiously ran up and down her side causing her to laugh loudly. " S-s-soul! S-stahahahah- Stop!" She was crying, because she was laughing so hard. " I cahahahan't breath!" She was seriously wiggling now. I decided that it was enough and stopped. Her breathing was hard and her face was red.

" Should've played with us." I said.

" Soul, I get it, get off of me." She was annoyed, but I loved teasing her. I leaned down and whispered in her ear,

" Does it make you nervous?" I heard her breathing hitch, and smirked. Suddenly, I was thrown off, onto the ground.

" No, you just smell." She wiped the dirt off her skirt. I smiled and followed her back to our apartment. _Only you, Maka._

**(A/N): * SQUEAL* I really liked that chapter! I hope you guys did too! I'll update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): WHOOP WHOOP! YEAH I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YA! Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, ( but I have a plan shhh)**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

The latest news in school was two transfer students. A boy meister, and a girl weapon. Everybody said the guy was nice, but the girl was a little ditzy. _I bet she's a slut. _That's not nice!_ What? She probably is!_ You just be quiet, I don't need your input.

" Someone's quiet." Tsubaki smiled at me. I gave a small smile, then shrugged.

" Just curious about the new students." Tsubaki's eyes lit up.

" Me too! They are in our class, so we should say hello." She continued to talk about her plans on befriending the new students, but my mind wandered back to the other day. Soul showed me a side of him I had never seen before. He was funny, and playful, it was...different. There was a loud crash, causing my head to snap up. There on the ground, was a small, blonde girl...giving Kid a noogie?

" Kid! I missed you so much! How is my hubby doing?" She giggled, and hugged him.

" Jeez, Kiara, I don't know if he would be able to say the same after that." A guy with dark brown hair walked up.

" Whatever!" She stuck her tongue out at him, causing everyone to sweat drop. _Just how old is this chick? _She jumped up, and punched him on the arm. She looked at Liz and Patty and grinned.

" You must be Kid's weapons! I can't believe he found someone who would actually put up with him!" She snickered.

" Damn you, Kiara, my suit is dusty now!" He stood up and brushed himself off.

" Just who are you, exactly?" Liz looked at her, shocked.

" I'm Kiara! Kid's wife!" She gave her a thumbs up, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

" WIFE?!" Black Star jumped out of nowhere. " Why didn't you tell us you were married?"

" We aren't married! Honestly, Kiara. What do you want?" He looked at her annoyed.

" Can you take me to Uncle Death?" She smiled at him, her blonde hair falling in her face.

" Fine." He turned around, and headed towards the Death room. _Are they the new students? What an odd pair. An elf and a ' cool guy'. _Didn't I tell you to be quiet!? We followed them to the Death room, and entered with the usual greeting.

" MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU!" My father jumped out of nowhere.

" Hey Uncle Spirit!" Kiara walked up. " Long time no see, huh?" She grinned at him. When he looked at her his face turned as white as a sheet.

" YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He wailed and hid behind Lord Death. How does she know my father? And why is he ' Uncle Spirit'? Neither Mom, nor Papa, had siblings, so she isn't my cousin.

" How is my daughter in law?" Lord Death gave peace signs, when he spotted her.

" WE WERE SIX!" Kid stomped out of the room, causing Kiara to snicker.

" So, do you know where Dad is?" She looked at Lord Death.

" He isn't here yet, I'm sure he will be happy to see you!" He said in his kiddy voice.

" Like anyone would be happy to see her." The guy crossed his arms.

" Max!" She put her hands on her hips. " Oh yeah!" She turned to us. " I'm Kiara, and that's my partner Max!" She put out her hand. This girl sure is strange, but she doesn't seem like a bad person, OR slutty. _Hmph, _I took her hand and shook it.

" I'm Maka, this is my partner, Soul." I gestured to him. He nodded causing me to roll my eyes.

" I'm Tsubaki and this is-"

" I AM BLACK STAR, YOUR GOD!" He jumped in the air, interrupting Tsubaki.

" Ok then, nice to meet you!" She grinned at us. Max smirked and rested his arm on Kiara's head. She squeaked and kept on trying to make him move it, but he just laughed at her. She pouted at him, until he rolled his eyes and put his arm down.

" Where is your Dad, Kiara?" Max asked causing her to frown.

" I don't know, I guess I'll just have to see him later." She sighed. " We better get to class, Crescent Moon?" She looked at us.

" Just follow us, we're in the same class." Soul said, and we turned to leave. Kiara skipped next to me as we walked down the long, winding hallway.

" Hey, Maka." She said, not looking at me.

" Yeah?" I looked at her, she turned to me with a small smile. Her childlike, blue eyes were shining wi recognition.

" I think we met when we were younger." She twirled her blonde hair.

" Really?" I looked at her. _She doesn't seem familiar, but who knows?_

" I think our Dad's set up a play date." She smiled again, this time a little more sad.

" Maybe." I said, it didn't ring a bell, but many things have happened this year, it could've pushed some of my memories away.

" Yeah, I'll have to ak my dad later." She shrugged, before Max started elbowing her.

" What are you talking about that old man for, small fry?" He smirked.

" Shut up, _Maxwell._" Kiara giggled, causing his eye to twitch.

" Whatever." He scoffed, and flipped his hair out of his face. There was something in Kiara's eyes, _Oh my gosh, she's in love with Max!_ I'll have to ask her about it later. We made it to class, which was just starting. We sat down and a lot of people came up and talked to Kiara and Max. Max got along with everybody just fine, but Kiara acted nervous. At one time, Max whispered someone in Kiara's ear and made her relax a little. The door swung open and Dr. Stein rolled in, only to fall, again.

" We have two new stu-" Dr. Stein cut off, when he saw Max and Kiara. Max smirked and Kiara waved energetically.

" Hey Dad!" She giggled. Black Star fell out of his seat and everybody's jaws dropped.

" Dad?!" I looked at her shocked. How on earth is she Dr. Stein's daughter?!

**(A/N): MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I left it on a cliffhanger! HA! Oh snap! I am so evil. Hope you enjoyed! New chapter coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER I AM SO SORRY ADHGCJTHHRDRDHTC! I don't own Soul Eater sadly... * dies of sadness* **

**Maka's P.O.V. **

Everyone stared at the petite, blonde haired girl in shock. _HOW THE HELL IS STEIN EVEN CAPABLE OF REPRODUCING?!_ Soul even looked shocked. BlackStar was on the ground, his eyes bugging out of his head.

" Kiara, I'm not allowed to have my offspring in my class." He said straightening papers, a completely normal expression on his face, _well normal for Stein that is... _" Hey Stein, your daughter is smoking-" an idiot in the back was cut off by a surgical knife catching him by the shirt. " Any more questions?" He gave them an insane grin. Kiara laughed like it was just some joke, Max looked at the Stein with a cocky grin. " Good to see ya old man." He gave a chuckle, causing everyone to tense. He gave him a grin as well, " Ah, second best how are you doing?" He said making Max stand up furiously, but Kiara brought her fist down on his head. " Shut up you idiot." She growled, before skipping down to Stein and, _I HAVE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE HUG STEIN, HOLY SHIT! _He patted her head awkwardly while everyone cringed slightly, maybe because Stein was actually showing some affection. She walked back while everyone stared at her, Kid just sighed,

" Yes, I was shocked as well when I found out but it's not a big deal." He rolled his eyes boredly. " Kiddo, why didn't you tell anyone that we were married?" Kiara cooed messing up his hair. His eye twitched slightly as well as Stein's, " We were six years old." He whispered while Stein went to the door, Sid walked in. " Maka, Soul, Kiara, and Max, come with me." He said. Kiara sighed sadly, probably wanting to see her father more, but she obliged and her and Max followed Soul and I. " I know we said you were suspended, but this is a certain job that needs to be taken care by you." Sid said in the hallway. Kiara's eye lit up at the chance of a fight, " Aren't you excited Max!? Our first day and we get to-"

" I couldn't really care less." He said bluntly, she immediately shut up, which left me feeling sort of bad for her. I could even tell Soul was sort of surprised, which is weird since he doesn't even show emotion half of the time. Sid stopped in the hallway and just gave us brief a explanation.

" Just go the place where you met Crona." He said to me, I felt like everyone's eyes were on me. I swallowed nervously, " B-but why?" I asked, but he had already turned and left. " Who is Crona, Maka?" Kiara had a teasing tone in her voice, but I still felt my stomach drop. I knew where Crona was, but I refused to accept it, or tell anyone.

" He's a tra-"

" I asked Maka." Kiara cut him off, Max frowned at her,

" Jeez, what's your problem Kiara?" He stood the same way as Soul, slouched over with his hands in his pockets. I was also mad at Soul, he had almost called Crona a traitor. I stood the same way as Kiara, with my hands on my hips. We glared at each other for a second before Kiara and I walked off,

" Boys." She scoffed, rolling her blue eyes.

" How exactly are we gonna get there? I usually ride with Soul.." I said, regretting the fight already.

" Just ride with me." she shrugged as I nodded, then smiled, picturing the awkward ride for Soul and Max who would be pressed against each other. Her car was a convertible and I laughed as we passed Max and Soul, Kiara flipped them the bird while we passed. I had a feeling I would become very close friends with the new girl . . .

. . . We arrived in the small town at a few hours before sunlight, of course we had no idea where we were going so we wandered around aimlessly. " I might not be able to fight with Soul..." I looked at my hands that were scarred and slipped my gloves on.

" Try and resonate with me." Kiara said as we both started to concentrate, we had almost connected when a bright blue light blinded us, I only heard one word when we were thrown back. It was Soul's voice, " Maka!" He yelled.

**Kiara's P.O.V.**

I hit the brick road with a " Thwack!" My head spun as I struggled to get up while Max ran over to me.

" Kiara you idiot, you've got to learn to be more careful!" He looked at me with his soft brown eyes. I puffed out my cheeks,

" What took YOU so long?" I poked him in the chest before he grabbed my hand,

" No time, just shift," he grunted, and even though I was pissed at him, I obliged because I didn't want to die.

" Ow, goddammit Kiara, stop it!" He yelled as my head pounded,

" What are you talking about?" I asked dizzily,

" You're burning my-" he cut off as he used me to block a blunt attack. The attacker and Max held for a while, their strengths matching perfectly. I felt sharp cuts forming into my side as tears formed in my eyes. I let out a cry of pain as I was thrown to the side.

" Max!" I turned human and blocked the next attack with my arm. Suddenly I was being dragged away by my hair, " M-Max!" I let out a shriek and turned to my weapon form, refusing to work for the attacker. I felt him bend my handle and I let out a cry in pain,

" Stop it!" Maka yelled attacking with Soul, he used me to block her attack, and I fell onto the ground, bloodied and defeated. Maka was tossed into building after building, I slowly got to my feet when a demon looked at me with a snarl,

" You should've stayed down," he chuckled as I swung at him. My axe arm located his arm, and it fell onto the ground in a puddle of blood. I stumbled over to the fallen Maka and heard yelling, I looked up and gave a loud scream as darkness consumed me. . . **Soul's P.O.V. **

. . . I woke up in a white room, the last thing I remembered was Maka and I were... Maka. Maka. Maka! I looked around frantically, and in the bed next to me was a bandaged Max, " Max! Bro!" I threw something at him, he winced when it hit him.

" What the hell, where are we?" He muttered looking around.

" We're in the infirmary after our battle with those demons." I said, my voice was dry but I didn't care. There was two people unaccounted for, and two fathers that were going to kill us if they weren't alright,

" W-wait, where is Kiara and Maka?" He looked around, but the other beds were empty, pretty much the same as I felt right then.

**(A/N): I know it's been forever, and I am SOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRYYYYY! Leave me a review maybe? Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Ello! I'm trying update again to apologize for my long absence... So enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater T^T...**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a damp room that smelled of mold. _Ugh, what the hell happened? _I glanced to the side to see a mass of golden hair. Memories of the previous events flooded my mind and I sat up, despite the pain shooting through my side. " Kiara! Kiara, say something." I looked at the small girl who was bloody. Her breathing was short and shallow, I was relieved but sickened at the same time; Kiara wasn't dead, but she was far from alive.

" M-Maka..." A familiar voice called my name. I raised my head that felt as if it weighed a ton. It was Crona, there he stood in his usual outfit with a sad look on his pale face.

" Crona!" I attempted to stand up, Crona helped me and I gave him a weak smile. " W-why did you leave? You just disappeared, and now you're with Medusa." I was almost hysterical. He looked at me sadly,

" She said she would kill you if I don't...kill her." He looked at Kiara on the floor. My face paled and my head spun,

" No Crona, you can't kill her," I bit my lip, I felt like screaming and crying.

" It's you or her, Maka, I don't want to kill her." He shook his head. A low chuckle was heard from the other side of the room, Kiara's head was lifted, one of her eyes swollen shut.

" I'm guessing you're Crona, nice to meet you." Kiara gave him a smile, I could see the tear stains on her cheeks. Crona frowned,

" You're all happy, I don't know how to deal with that." He drew his sword. I shook my head and got in front of him,

" Crona, no, please don't." My voice was choked, but instead of Crona arguing, Kiara spoke up.

" Maka, it's ok." she crawled forward, " Crona, you can kill me, but promise me if everything works out, we can be friends." She stood, somehow. She wavered and smiled at him. He shook his head,

" No, No, NO! I can't be your friend, you are going to die." He sniffled, his eyes filling with tears. Kiara chuckled again and took a step forward, only to fall to the ground again.

" I will do whatever it takes to be friends with you." Kiara gave him one last smile, before bowing her bloody head.

" Isn't that sweet?" A voice chuckled as Medusa appeared. I felt anger in my body, it was different than the black blood high, it was...pure, almost.

" Medusa." I spat my crimson blood on the ground, _I can't rely on my black blood, that's just what she wants me to do._ " This time," my voice wavered, " I WILL KILL YOU." I shrieked and lunged for her. Her arrows came shooting towards me, and as I prepared to die, something inside me clicked. Her arrows cut off and dissolved in mid-air, she stared at me in shock. I looked down, and a blade was coming out of my stomach, _I-I'm a weapon? How?_

**_Kiara's P.O.V ( HEHEHE )_**

I gave a smirk to the bitch know as my mother, " Maka, please go easy on my mother dearest." I said in a sugar sweet voice, Maka only had a second to look shocked as she engaged in battle with Medusa. A gloved hand, which was quite larger than mine, stretched out as an offering of peace. I chuckled and took Crona's hand,

" W-when you said that Lady Medusa was your mother.." He looked away timidly, breaking off his sentence.

" Yeah, you're my brother, Crona." My voice sounded awful, I hated that my first meeting with my brother was in these circumstances._ Oh well! As long as he accepts me, I'm more than happy._ Two arms were wrapped around me as I smiled again, tears forming in my eyes.

" I-I've never had a sister before, just Ragnorak, and I don't really know how to deal with that, but somehow...I think it will be ok, this time." Crona's words were soft as I bit my lip, I couldn't cry in front of him. I had always been told that I had a mother, but she didn't want me. I had Daddy, but he isn't biological, when I learned of a sibling, I couldn't help but weep. I finally had someone who understood how I felt, when your mother hates you, not a lot of your friends understand it. I suddenly remembered how injured I was,

" C-Crona, thank you." I smiled and hugged him back, drifting into a sleep, that I might not be able to wake up from.

**Crona's P.O.V.**

" K-Kiara, you're hair is in my face, I don't know how to deal with that." I said, trying to remove the golden locks out of my face. _Oh please, you big wimp, how much does she weigh? Ninety pounds, tops!_ I never complained about her weight, Ragnarok. _What did you just say?_ N-nothing! Maka giggled at my losing battle with Ragnarok, she didn't hear us, but she knew me well enough to know what was happening. I blushed slightly at the thought, Maka knew me so well, I knew a lot of stuff about her, too. The way she got nervous when exams were coming up, how Stein secretly creeped her out, how she really did admire her father,but didn't show it so it wouldn't go to his head. " Are you sure she got away?" I asked nervously about Medusa. She knew she was losing the battle between herself and Maka, of course her decision was to flee. A coward, the woman who once had tried to call herself my mother was nothing more than a coward in the end. How can you get scared of Maka? She's so cute, well, I guess when she's mad at Soul, she can be scary.

" Crona, are you sure you don't want me to hold Kiara?" Maka looked at me from the corner of her eye, I shook my head as we approached Death City. I trusted Maka with my life, but I doubt I would ever be able to trust anyone with my sister. I looked down at her and smiled, she was fast asleep, muttering every so slightly. I vowed to always protect my sister and Maka, even if it costed me my life.

**( A/N): I'm really sick, so I got a chance to finish this chapter! Yay, I guess... XD LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
